In particular, motor vehicles of the medium and luxury class are usually equipped with a gas spring system, in particular an air spring system. In this case, in particular compressed air is provided at spring legs of the motor vehicle as gas pressure receivers, wherein the compressed air is generated by an air spring compressor with control unit and valve block. Furthermore, a compressed air reservoir is usually provided. The air spring compressor, the valve block, and the control unit require a relatively large installation space, even if they are provided as an assembly. Moreover, the air spring compressor is loud and therefore imposes high requirements for an acoustic decoupling.